1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket structure for use in equipment such as a computer enclosure, and in particular to a drive bracket structure which has a drive bracket readily attached to another drive bracket.
2. Related Art
A personal computer enclosure usually comprises first and second drive brackets for accommodating data storage devices therein. Typically, the first drive bracket is firstly secured to the computer enclosure, and the second drive bracket is subsequently fastened to a bottom of the first drive bracket. The second drive bracket is usually secured directly to the first drive bracket with screws.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 83202773 discloses a fastening means by which the second drive bracket is directly fastened to the pre-installed first drive bracket using screws. Screw holes are defined in the first drive bracket. Flanges are formed at upper portions of the second drive bracket. At least two through holes are defined in each flange. Screws fasten the second drive bracket to the first drive bracket. However, installation and removal of the second drive bracket is unduly complicated and laborious. Furthermore, when the screws are secured in the though holes and the screw holes with a tool during assembly, components of the computer are prone to be accidentally damaged.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 81205427 discloses a fastening means by which the second drive bracket is slidably fastened to the first drive bracket. The first drive bracket forms flanges at opposite sides thereof. The second drive bracket forms tabs corresponding to the flanges of the first drive bracket. In assembly, the second drive bracket is engaged with the pre-installed first drive bracket from a rear of the first drive bracket. The tabs of the second drive bracket are slid straight along the corresponding flanges of the first drive bracket until the second drive bracket is fully engaged under the first drive bracket.
To perform such installation, significant space within the enclosure rearward of the first drive bracket is required. Such space effectively adds to the size of the enclosure, making the enclosure less compact and less convenient.
Thus an improved drive bracket structure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present of invention is to provide a drive bracket structure which conveniently fastens a drive bracket in a computer enclosure with minimal risk of damage to other components in the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket structure which saves valuable space within a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a drive bracket structure in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises first and second drive brackets, a connect panel and a securing bar. The first drive bracket comprises a bottom plate and a pair of side plates. A first slideway and a second slideway are defined in the bottom plate. The first slideway comprises two straight portions oriented perpendicular to each other. The second slideway comprises two straight portions and an intermediate arcuate portion. A plurality of aligned pairs of catches is formed on the bottom plate. A slot is defined in one of the side plates, in alignment with the pairs of catches. The connect panel is secured to the second drive bracket. A pair of screws fastened on the connect panel is slidingly received in the corresponding first and second slideways. The combined connect panel and second drive bracket is slidingly moved until the second drive bracket is located beneath the first drive bracket. The securing bar is extended through the slot of the first drive bracket and engaged with the pairs of catches. The securing bar abuts the screws and prevents the screws from moving. The second drive bracket is thereby securely fastened to the first drive bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: